Grandma Rizzoli
by Rashida091
Summary: When this grandmother/daughter duo get together watch out.


**Disclaimer : Rizzoli and Isles belongs to TNT**

**Please R&R  
><strong>

Angela walked holding Angelica's hand as they made there way through the busy hotel. Angela smiled down at her.. today Angelica was entering a beauty pageant, she had been adopted by Jane and Maura a few months ago after finding out she was the biological sister of Maura. At first Angela wasn't so sure but her parents were ok about it although Jane needed some convincing but she did find it adorable when Maura liked dressing her up, but Angelica wanted to it and told her it won't be a regular thing and wanted a day spend the day with her grandma.

as they walked they saw lots of young girls , parents , pink, gold and green glittler and sparkly dresses and a lot of chatter and quiet music could be heard. Although she had doubts she was glad Angelica was a normal seven year old girl who liked girly stuff and also liked playing ball games with Jane and Frankie on a Sunday after her story with grandpa Frank Sr then helping prepare dinner she did have a lot of great role models in her life and Angela loved her family she smiled as she had a little flashback

_**Jane and frankie come in the kitchen with Jane holding her head back a little as he had made her nose bleed outside**_

_**" Just get something before ma gets here " Jane told him as he brings a tea towel over and Angela walks in**_

_**" on the good towel? excuse me ah.. what happened ? god.. " as she saw blood over Janes face "how do you always manage to turn Sunday dinner into a circus.. every week? "**_

_**" me? " Jane muttered**_

_**" yeah you " she answerd**_

_**" It's my fault I did it " Frankie then told her**_

_**" It's his fault " Jane told her pointing at Frankie then Angela looks over at him**_

_**" Oh I know you didn't mean to do it " She told him**_

_**" so this is my fault? " Jane asks her angrily**_

_**" look I tell you all the time .. don't rough house with him.. Jane and Angela say in unison**_

_**" Arghh " Angela mutters as Jane sits**_

" Now you sure you wanna do this Angie ? " Angela asked her granddaughter

" Yeah Grandma I am " She assured her as Angela found a quiet corner and set a bag down on one of the chairs.

" We'll put your dress on first then do your hair " angela said as she opened up the bag and a green dress which made Angelicas eyes light up "

" Ok grandma " she said excitedly as they headed to the bathroom near by

Five minutes later the pair came out of the bathroom Anjelica's green dress matched her green eyes and there were a few stares, people were suprised how she stood out and how naturally it came to her to look good.

Angelica took her hair out and Angela gave it a quick brush it was so long and nice Angela thought as she then put a child's tiara in her hair.

" Don't forget the curls gran " Angie grinned loving the music playing

" I know sweetie, Angela smirked as she prepared curling tongs " luckily there was a socket nearby.

Soon Angelica had a few curls in her hair at the front on each side dangling down from the tiara.

" we're on in five people!" A guy called holding a clipboard

" Can I wear make up grandma? " angelica asked as three people came out and took there places in the judges chairs, it was two men and a women they smiled and said hello to some of the other people walking by.

" I thought you'd might like to wear some but only a little and it's just for today I asked your parents just in case "

" They never let me wear make up "

" good " Angela smirked at her

" but I know I'm not old enough yet "

" you can just for today " Angela told her as she applied a little bit of pink lipgloss and green eye shadow ..even her nail polish and toes were painted with green glitter.

" you look so adorable sweetie ..are you ready ? "

" Angelica hesitated for a few seconds then nodded "

" It's ok to be nervous remember you don't have to this if you don't want "

" It's ok Grandma I'm ready " Angelica told her and all the children went futher to the front whilst family sat or stood futher back where Angela was standing looking on when her phone rang.

" Hello " she said quietly

" mom it's Frankie "

" What's up? "

" I'm across the street from where you are, we think some people staying in the hotel are dealing drugs we need to go in undercover "

Angela was stunned " hold on a minute Frankie " Angela said as the guy who called out earlier came and stood infront of everyone and told the girls the singing part is first. The first girl went up and Angela carried on talking to Frankie.

" mom if we go charging in there asking questions things could get bad and we could scare all the children and cause a chaos.."

" er what do you need me to do? " Angela asked still a little concerned

" come outside and just act natural like your getting something from the car or something "

Angela looked over at Angelica who was sitting at the front with the others and she walked towards the front of the hotel still keeping an eye on her.

As she went through the door Angela spotted Frankie not in his uniform coming towards her.

" Hey mom.. these are the two guys Marty and Leo " he told her quietly as he discretly flashed the photo of her to look at. He put it back in his pocket and continued.

" The manager called us yesterday telling us he was suspicious of them and there checking out by the end of day but he guesses they will be doing more business before they go" he looked inside before carrying on

" If you walk in with me people will be even less suss and I can keep an eye on both you but mom if you see either of them don't worry just give me a discreet nod. You ok with doing this? "

" I am , we like taking risks we're Italian it's in our blood " she grinned but she was concerned about Angelica and the children.

" Thanks mom and it's ok anything kicks off back up will be in there in seconds nothing will happen I know you wouldn't do this unless you were sure and not put people in danger "

Angela walked back in with Frankie in tow and hurried back over hoping Angelica didn't notice she was gone. Luckily she was only just going up for her turn and Angela and Frankie cheered for her and watched with pride as she belted out 'The glory of love' for the judges and after she was done Frankie went to go talk with the manager.

Next up was the talent part and Angelica was going to play the piano she had been practising really hard on the song.

Angelas phone then vibrated it was Frankie again

" mom , would you mind helping us cover more ground? I'm still with the manager watching footage "

Angela grinned a little she loved helping Frankie out when she can spending more time with him.

" Sure I'll go take a looksy " she hung up and she stood up and her granddaughter was to busy chatting and wondered around a little buf after a while ..nothing.. she remembered well what they looked like from the photo Frankie showed her and Angelica will be up again soon and she got a little agitated

Angelica then approached the stage as it was her turn she sat down at the piano gave the judges a little smile and started playing ' A way in a manger' but after a moment she felt really really nervous and thought she might forget some of the notes Angela noticed and quickly went over before she noticed and she sneaked backstage and Angelica spotted her and it was hard not to giggle no had noticed and she kept playing so the judges didn't catch on and Angela called out to her quietly " you can do it sweetie" and she kept going and was content.

Angela then saw the eleavator to the lobby open and saw one of the guys from the photo Marty and soon after Leo followed and Angela walked back towards the front before she got caught and called Frankie on her cell and gave him a heads up

" Got it mom, thanks.. three guys I bought with me are now in here aswell" he told her quietly as he hung up.

Angela flipped her phone down and looked back at the stage again. Angelica came down the other side of the stage and saw a friendly familiar face korsac

" Hi sweetie you seen your uncle Frankie around here ? "

she looked around and saw him nearing the elavators

" there he is " she told him with smile

" Thanks kid " he said then continued quietly " If anyone asks apart from your gran you don't know who I am kay?

" got it " she gave him the ok sign

" you can tell you live with a detective " he chuckled as he walked away

Frankie walked a little closer towards Marty and Leo and followed them they went through a side entrance out to the pool and they started towards a little group of people men and women in a corner and frankie got his phone to get one of his back ups over there just in case and made sure one was watching the people inside.

" Over here Frankie " frankie heard the other under cover cop tell him quietly from the bench near him. Frankie gave him a thumbs up and watched the few people on the sly when all of a sudden Frankie saw Leo slip one of the women a little bag of something.

" Police put your hands up now! " Frankie yelled as he got out his gun and one of the guys sprinted across a few of the sunbeds only to be tackled by Korsac who was around the corner Frankie turned in suprise and Korsac got the other cops Frankie had bought in for back up to cuff them all and Marty and Leo ran back towards the hotel and Frankie ran straight for them and was now back inside.

Angelica saw Frankie chasing them both her way but he was a good few feet behind them she looked over at the table near her and saw a load of purple hair beads in a box and a little look of mischeif was in her eyes she grinned and quickly got the box and poured them all on the floor quickly and ran behind Angela.

Marty and Leo carried on running and all of a sudden they both went went flying to the ground and Frankie came over with Korsac and slapped cuffs on them

" I owe you both a thank you " he grinned looking at his mother

" good going son " she told him

" and where did you come from ? " he grinned at korsac

" what? you didn't think I was gonna let you have all the fun did ya? "

" Grandama there announcing the winners " she told Angela excited

" First prize of Five hundred dollars and this lovley trophy go's to little Amber over here "

everyone clapped and cheered as a little dark hair girl in pink came and got her award and she seemed very nice and thanked everyone.

" and the runner up with the prize of one hundred dollars and little trophey and brand new brabie doll set is Angelica Rizzoli

she went up to the stage as everyone cheered and clapped and Frankie and Angela blew loud whistles

they all exited the hotel after a long morning

" Thanks again mom couldn't of done it without you both "

" your welcome sweetie come over for dinner after work I'll make your favourite "

" thanks mom I'll see you tonight "

" see you later I'm gonna take this one for lunch "

Angelica high fived Frankie and she and Angela walked towards the car.

**End**


End file.
